


Favoritism

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Domestic, F/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Hudson and Rhondson prepare for a new resident.
Relationships: Hudson/Rhondson (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Favoritism

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

“I don't have a preference.” Rhondson raises the onesie to the light; uneven stitching yet again. “Our baby will learn my mother tongue whether voe or vai.” 

Hudson barely acknowledges her. He's too focused on the newfound chaos living in his home. 

Nesting has taken place in reverse with laundry piles everywhere with scrapped work and pre-cooked meals already devoured. 

“I'll teach them baking then.” He glances toward the barren pantry. “I could go for another buttery baked apple…” 

Rhondson's knitting lands in his lap. Then, she stretches long and slow, sighing as her body pops and settles back into place. Her kiss is sunshine warm with a lingering bitterness he can't quite place -- something from the Gerudo drink she keeps promising to make him once she can find the ingredients? 

“I'll go find some ripe ones. You do the laundry.”

“You're my favorite resident. Do you know that?” 

“Pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am fed by bookmarking/commenting/kudos.


End file.
